gamecreepypastafandomcom-20200213-history
The Royal Catastrophe
Although Gifted Bees are in the past... While in war, peace never lasts... But while evil intentions stir today... A select few, will 'dearly '''pay... February 15, 2020 Well....what am I supposed to say? My brother went on a rampage and killed dozens of people while I was at camp. Wow. I can't believe he did that, he's such a good kid you know? I've been trying to find the truth about what happened ever since I got pulled out of camp early because of the actions of my seemingly homicidal brother. I knew he kept a journal, I never realized he would write in it right after he killed a lot of people, and was close to dying himself. I'm writing in the same journal as he did, all the clues should reside in there. February 16, 2020 So I've been digging around the diary, and I've noticed he only went crazy after he started playing ''Bee Swarm Simulator, ''which appears to be some sort of game on Roblox, I mean, it's a simulator. It can't be that good.....right? 1 hour later... So I got on my old Roblox Account, and I got on the ''Bee Swarm Simulator game, and everything seemed normal. It seemed pretty cliche, get pollen, make honey, spend honey, rinse and repeat. I don't know if headaches are normal if you've been playing games a lot, because I had been playing some Geometry Dash for a few hours before I started writing this, but there was a ringing in my ears. I have school tomorrow, so i'll report more if I find something. February 17, 2020 So.... That ringing in my ear hasn't gone away. Maybe I have a punctured ear drum? When I got back from school, I got back into the game, and started messing around. I had been playing for a bit, and I started to see why my brother, Eric, liked it so much. But I couldn't see why he would kill our own parents, and a part of the S.W.A.T and Police team that tried to stop him. I mean, developers play their own games, but I wasn't prepared when this guy named Onett, whom I was later able to confirm his status as developer and owner of the game, joined my server. I mean, he gave everybody in the server 10 Star Jellies, claiming it was a late Valentine's Day gift. But then he messaged my in private chat, unseen by the clueless, but delighted players in my server. He eerily said, "I've taken quite the interest in you, I mean....your brother was quite the experiment." I was honestly shaken by the broad statement he made. I decided to ignore it seeing as he was most likely trying to provoke me, but he just kept going on, "Your Mother, your father, those who were supposed to protect them, fell to a 13 year old boy who had never hurt anyone on purpose in his life. Isn't it funny?" I was pissed. I left the game and started to realize, "Dang! I should've taken some screenshots of this...." But, at least I had a suspect now. February 18, 2020 After the encounter with Onett, I...oddly started playing the game more. I got a bee, similar to the one my brother started obsessing about, except it was a mutated bee. I got it from a, "Royal Jelly" based on the information I've gathered from the journal, it works similarly to the gifted bees. And I swear to god I have to have a punctured ear drum, the ringing is louder and I keep hearing the word, "special" in my head. Is this what was happening to my brother? He never mentioned headaches, but he did mention this Onett guy. Unfinished: Expect done in a day or so, also note, this is a sequel from one of my stories: Gifted Graves